New Adventure Comics Vol 1 26
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Jess Antagonists: * Spike * Rusty * Fletch * Scrub Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Federal Men: "The Safety Patrol" | Synopsis2 = Steve Carson, Federal Agent, is giving a speech to the elementary school student body about street safety. He wants the students to help the Junior Federal Men Club form a safety patrol, to which all the kids wholeheartedly agree. Later that day, some of the kids plays the part of a crossing guard, helping others cross the streets. But then, a drunken driver speeds down the road, not seeing the crossing children until he hits one of them! He speeds off, but one of the kids got his license plate and calls the police. Soon after, the Radio Patrol is in a high speed pursuit of the drunken driver. In a panic, he loses control of his vehicle and rolls off a high bridge to his death. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Junior Federal Men Club * , Radio Patrol (from More Fun Comics) Antagonists: * Drunk Driver Other Characters: * Jane * other elementary school kids | StoryTitle3 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 10" | Synopsis3 = The captain of the Mary Lou has stolen the Pearl from Job, whom he then murdered, and fled to Cuba. Sammy, a contact there, has expressed interest in buying the pearl from him for a high price. A bit of negotiating, and then the captain walks out of Sammy's place with his pockets full of cash. When the captain is out of sight, Sammy calls one of his renegades over and whispers something into his ear. As the captain is enjoying his walk back to the port, the renegade starts trailing him. As soon as he has an opening, the man buries a knife into the captain's back, killing him, and takes the money he was carrying back to Sammy. Meanwhile, Nadir has been posing as a roughneck in order to gain information about the captain's contact. When an especially inebriated man reveals what he's looking for, Nadir pays for the man's drink and races off to Sammy's place. On the way, he comes across the captain's corpse lying on the ground. The pearl is gone, and his pockets have been emptied. The exchange must have already been made, Nadir concludes. Arriving at Sammy's building, Nadir silently climbs to the window of his second floor office and peers inside. Sammy can be seen sitting in a chair, his back to Nadir. With a hard tackle, Nadir knocks into him from behind, making him drop the pearl and knocking him out. Nadir notices that Sammy also has the money that was supposed to go to the captain, and makes the correct deduction about why he has it. Then a voice from behind tells Nadir to raise his hands in the air. Instead, he knocks over the desk lamp and ducks for cover. The renegade opens fire. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Arcot Antagonists: * Sammy * The Renegade * The Captain Locations: * Items: * Pearl of the Bleeding Heart | StoryTitle4 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = On a boring day, Rusty and his friends decide to build a raft and set sail for the sea, hopefully to meet some pirates in the process, and join them in their adventures. After a day of miserable sailing through some rain, a pirate ship does, in fact, show up on the horizon. The watchman up in the crow's nest spots the boys and the crew sends a small skiff out to pick them up. When they are aboard, the captain looks them over and decides to put them to work. Rusty, Specs, and Tubby are quickly starting to think that being a pirate isn't all it's cracked up to be. When they are called into the captain's quarters, they fear it means he's going to make them walk the plank. But instead, as it turns out, he reveals to them that though they are on a real pirate ship, nobody on it is a real pirate. The ship has been put up as an exhibition, where people pay money to see what the life of a pirate was like. The ship had just finished its time in New York, and now is off to England. Rusty tells his friends that they may as well stay awhile, to find out what pirates were like. Far off, in London, the sinister and mysterious Chen Fu tells his henchmen that they will put their plan into motion very soon. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Specs * Tubby Antagonists: * Chen Fu ** two henchmen Other Characters: * Captain * Lord Cavendish Locations: * ** Limehouse District Vehicles: * replica pirate ship | Writer5_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler5_1 = Ray Burley | Inker5_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle5 = Don Coyote | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * A mean guy Other Characters: * A beautiful woman * Sea Biscuit (Don Coyote's ) * Egbert ( ) Locations: * ** Don Coyote's house | StoryTitle7 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 4" | Synopsis7 = Dale and her father are being led along a deserted path by a group of Chinese men. When Wing-Foo, one of the captors, becomes irritated with Dale's slow pace and strikes her with his whip, her father becomes enraged and attacks him. Wing-Foo threatens him with death, but his companions mention that the Hatchet Man is going to want both of them alive for the torture. But Mr. Daring is placed in chains nevertheless, for the remainder of the hike. Captain Brewster and Ali are hot on the trail of the Dale and her captors. They come to a fork in the path, where they decide to rest for awhile. At the exact same time, Dale and Mr. Daring are about to pass out from exhaustion when the captors lead them through the mouth of a deep cave. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mr. Daring * Captain Don Brewster * Ali Antagonists: * Wing-Foo ** Chinese Kidnappers Locations: * | StoryTitle8 = Captain Desmo: "Captain Desmo Flies Again!" | Synopsis8 = Some years after the Great War, in which he had felled 10 enemy planes, Captain Desmo is flying across a Mongolian wasteland. He spots a column of smoke billowing up off in the distance, so he decides to investigate. Down below, he sees a pack of Mongolians attempting to seize an Emco Oil Company outpost with machine-gun fire. Inside, the company's employees stand their ground, and return fire with what little ammunition they have. Unable to resist helping the outpost in their time of need, Desmo swoops his plane down over the attacking Mongolians and fires upon them until they withdraw. After the battle is done, he lands next to the outpost, where they explain to him that the Mongolians were working for a ruthless warlord named Genghis Ahkim. He was attempting to take a share of the profits from the company, but when they defied him, he sent his men out to take it by force. Desmo mentions that he has met Ahkim once before, and now decides to pay the man another visit. At an inn beyond the wasteland, Ahkim waits in anticipation for his "tax collectors" to return with his money. But a messenger comes instead and tells him that his men have been routed by a mysterious plane. Just as Ahkim is thinking over what to do, Desmo appears in the doorway. A fight breaks out. For awhile it seems that Desmo will have the upper hand, but then a clever brigand sneaks behind him, and strikes him in the back of the head with a club. He is out cold, and Ahkim gets a vicious idea on what to do with his enemy. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Genghis Ahkim ** his extortion gang Other Characters: * Mr. Reynolds * Audrey * Emco Oil Company employees Locations: * Vehicles: * Desmo's armed biplane | StoryTitle9 = Click Evans, Newsreel Cameraman: "In the War Zone" | Synopsis9 = Cameraman Click Evans and his pilot, Jack, are flying over enemy lines in a battle zone in order to get a good shot for the daily newsreel. But then Jack is hit in the crossfire, and the plane is brought down. Click escapes with only a few scrapes, but the enemy manages to find him and hold him at gunpoint, thinking him to be a spy. They bring him back to headquarters and lock him up in a cell. As Click waits, the enemy decides that he knows too much and must therefore be executed. A guard walks into Click's cell to see him lying on the ground. Thinking him ill, the man moves closer to inspect him when Click kicks his legs out and lays the guard flat on his face. He makes a rushes down the corridor, fighting off soldiers. Unfortunately, his escape is cut short when he is overwhelmed by a pack of guards. Minutes later , he is dragged out to the firing range, where an execution squad awaits. But then, a friendly plane flies overhead. They recognize Click and, seeing that he's in trouble, decide to help by dropping a bomb onto the firing squad. The blast momentarily knocks Click unconcious. Later, as he is back in the air with his comrades, Click Evans tells them of what he's witnessed. The enemy was evidently preparing for an attack. And sure enough, they come across an air raid, with opposing planes shooting each other down. As the battle rages, Click and his camera record every minute, from beginning until the battle ends. Unharmed, and with great newsreel footage, Click and team fly homeward. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Click Evans Supporting Characters: * Jack Antagonists: * Enemy Soldiers | Writer10_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler10_1 = Ray Burley | Inker10_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle10 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle11 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 9" | Synopsis11 = During dinner at their friend Lee-Fun's house, Sergeant Carey and Sleepy are attacked by Sin Fu's gang. The trio make their escape down the mountain, Lee-Fun suggesting they head towards the enemy's vessel. The first vessel is still carrying many armed men, but the second further down only has one man aboard. Carey easily dispatches him and helps Sleepy and Lee aboard. Before Carey and Lee can get very far in the water, Sleepy shouts a warning of the other ship coming after them, very fast. Carey and Sleepy grab their guns and, once the crew is within range, open fire on the gang. When the enemy starts tossing ropes onto the other ship in order to board it, Sleepy gets behind the mounted machine gun. This sight prompts the gang to beat a hasty retreat. With a laugh, Sleepy and Carey explain to Lee-Fun that the gun was empty and rusted over. As they jump overboard and swim back to shore, Lee has one last parting action for Sin Fu's men. With a torch, he lights the ships ablaze, saying it was a gift, courtesy of the Shanghai Police Department. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * Sin Fu ** his gang Other Characters: * Lee Fun Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Robin Hood: "Episode 4" | Synopsis12 = The band of Merry Men is growing in number, but there still hasn't been a decision as to who will be leader. All the men agree that the best archer should lead, so Robin Hood sets up a mark for the men to hit. A wreath of leaves and flowers, and whoever lands an arrow in the middle without hitting any part of it assumes command. Robin hangs the garland at a far-off distance, much to the chagrin of the others, who believe that making a clean shot at that distance was impossible! But despite themselves, the merry men each attempt to shoot their arrows through the target, with each one failing, until finally, it's Robin's turn. Shock and amazement permeate the crowd as his arrow cleanly glides through the garland's center. It's clear. Robin Hood will be the leader. As days pass in Sherwood Forest, a thought keeps clicking in Robin's mind. If they are truly to beat the king's foresters, they must have more men. One day, he comes to a river, with a narrow bridge crossing the middle. As he starts crossing, a large man steps on from the other side. Neither the large man nor Robin are willing to step aside, so Robin is challenged to a duel between them. After cutting a piece of wood to make a quarterstaff, in order to match his opponent's weapon, Robin fights valiantly. But in the end, he loses to the large man. Admiring his skill, Robin Hood invites the man to join his crew. The man happily agrees, and introduces himself as John Little, or "Little John". | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Will Stutely * John Ford Antagonists: * Sheriff of Nottingham Other Characters: * Little John Locations: * ** ** | StoryTitle13 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 22" | Synopsis13 = During the turmoil caused by the guards' search for Sandor, two tribesman reach the parapet without being seen. There, they climb down a rope to a third man they call "Ali Kuran". They report that they still haven't found what they seek, and that the guards' frantic movement makes it difficult. Ali suggests trying a secret passageway into the palace that he learned about from another man. Meanwhile, leaving the leopard's den where he has tied up its keeper, Benar runs into another guard. He take him by surprise, and locks him in the den with the keeper. Soon Benar, Jadev, and the High Priest are taking a rarely used corridor to avoid the guards. Stealthily, they manage to reach the High Priest's tower room, where they plan their next move. Benar gets an idea. He will use a secret tunnel to get out of the palace and enter the jungle, where he will seek out the pack of wild dogs, and bring Elaka back to the palace with him. With Elaka's superior tracking ability and strong nose, he will be able to find Sandor much faster than if they were without him. Rajah Maharajah's patience runs out, and he is very angry that Sandor hasn't been found yet. He does not want Sandor to succeed in taking his treasure! An idea hits him. He beckons the men to summon the snake charmer, planning on using a very special kind of guard to watch over his vault. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benar * Jadev Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Ali Kuran * The High Priest * Amm Salam | StoryTitle14 = Golden Dragon, Episode 21 | Synopsis14 = The shots from Ian and the others take the camp of Mongolian Nomads completely by surprise. Many are killed, and many others flee for their lives. Only a select few have remained behind to return fire. However, Ian's ammo is running dangerously low, and there is still no sign of Ken or the Cossacks. As luck would have it, as soon as Ian spends his last round, the Cossacks appear, behind the enemy's position. They make quick work of the remaining Nomads, and soon Ken and the Cossack leader, Captain Drenidoff, were meeting up with a relieved Ian. He tells Reilly and Sandy to help Pan Chi-Lou with the Mongolian leader they have captured. Later, as the caravan has returned to the monastery and its members are packing their things, Ian is happily jubilant that now they can finally continue on the expedition. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ken Cockerill Antagonists: * Mongolians Other Characters: * Drenidoff * Jim Reilly * Lefty Murphy * Donald Campbell * Sandy Campbell * Doris Willis * Pan Chi-Lou Locations: * | Notes = * This is the first issue of New Adventure Comics to be published by Detective Comics, Inc.. ** Vincent A. Sullivan takes over as Editor. * In the War Zone by Maurice Kashuba is a standalone story, although it may have been an attempt to start a "Click Evans, Newsreel Cameraman" series. * Don Coyote: This may be Hamburger's last appearance; he is called Sancho in the next issue. It seems unlikely that Hamburger and Sancho are different characters, It seems unlikely that Hamburger and Sancho are different characters, given that it is already a habit within this feature to change character names for no apparent reason (Don Coyote and Hamburger were respectively called Sir Loin de Beef and Cowhide in earlier appearances). * Federal Men: The cameo appearance of Sandy Keene, from the Radio Patrol series in More Fun Comics, in this issue's Federal Men story is the first inter-title crossover in a DC Comic. Both series were written and drawn by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** ODDS 'N ENDS, with art by Sheldon Moldoff ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** "Smoke-Eater's Dessert" (text story) by Jack Anthony | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Read Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 1" online. }}